(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a holder for a roll of perforated paper sheets, such as a roll of paper towels or toilet paper around an inner core that includes a means to stop rotation of the roll when the sheets are to be separated, preventing overspin of the roll.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Paper towel and toilet tissue holders have been designed and constructed to reduce the amount of excess paper unwound from a paper towel or toilet tissue roll. In most instances, these “prior art” holders have a complex construction involving springs and roll grippers. These types of holders are relatively expensive to manufacture and are not robust enough for commercial settings. Other “prior art” holders such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,680 to Whately are of very simple construction. However, such holders present their own disadvantages. For example, the holder disclosed by Whately includes a flat sheet metal arm for holding a roll of tissue paper. The disclosed arm also includes an upwardly extending hook for braking a spinning roll as a tissue sheet is torn from the roll. However, if the roll is rapidly rotated as children sometimes rotate tissue rolls, the roll is likely to jump over the hook and become lodged within the core of the roll. Thereby presenting a jammed roll for the next user. What is needed is a holder for paper towels and toilet tissue that has a simple construction and will not become jammed even under conditions of misuse.